Ordinary Day
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: It had been an Ordinary Day. To be honest, it still was. \Request Valentine's Day Fic/ \\SoraxKairi, Slight RikuxOC//


A/N: As a Writer, I often take requests for small fictions and oneshots of various fandoms. KH, Naruto, Pokemon, Zelda, Final Fantasy (8 and Up) and Spyro. But, to get to the point, I was requested by a friend on mine on the KH-Vids forums to write a Valentine's Day oneshot with SoraxKairi as the main pairing, and a little bit of RikuxOC. That OC is my own, Christie, of "Kingdom of Memories" fame. (or infame, so the story goes.) Regardless, JapAnimeFanatic, this is for you.

Takes Place: Post Completion of Bonded Fate. (Post KH2)

Disclaimer: KH is SquareEnix/Disney, Christie is mine. We good? Good.

* * *

It had been an ordinary, slow day before the invitation arrived. Sora had been helping Cid out with the Gummi Ships, Kairi had been practicing her magic with Aerith, and Riku and Christie had been working on Cid's computer. The girl in question winced, all these viruses from one computer, what had Cid been up to? As she deleted another one, Yuffie came running in from the Burrough, some kind of parchment in hand.

"Chrissy! You've got to see this!" Christie turned, taking the offered envelope from Yuffie's hand. It had been opened already, and the paper inside slid out easily. Golden swirls worked thier way up and down the paper near the embossed text, and as Riku read it over Christie's shoulder, he had to sigh.

_To the Keybearer and his Gaurdians. _

_You are hereby invited to attend a St. Valentine's Day ball held at the Prince's Castle on the 14th of February. Formal attire is required, as well as a date. Hoping you will attend,_

_Prince and Belle._

Christie shook her head, slipping the invitation back into it's envelope. Riku leaned his head on her shoulder, and smiled.

"I'm looking forward to getting Sora into a tuxedo. He hates formal stuff." The girl smiled back, standing from her chair.

"Well, you help him, I help Kairi."

* * *

Kairi smiled brightly as Aerith praised her control over the Holy Spell she'd just cast. She still had a long way to go in her tutelage, but she was getting somewhere with it. Even Cloud had said so once, and praise from him was like rain in Agrabah. Almost never did it come when it was wanted, and when it was unwanted, it came full force. Kairi giggled at her metaphor, and returned Aerith's staff to the older woman. The wood was chipped and burned in some places, and the metal on the tips was dented, but it served it's purpose well.

"Kairi!" Both Kairi and Aerith looked up into the closed area of the Bailey, and the younger girl waved to her friend. Hopping over the stairs, Christie landed on her feet nearby, the thump startling Aerith.

"For Bahamut's sake girl! Don't startle me like that!" Kairi smothered a giggle behind her hand as Christie sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck wth one hand, the other one busy with an envelope. After she noticed that Kairi had been staring at it, the older girl passed it along. It took Kairi a few moments tp wrap around her brain, but once she did, she squealled. Aerith looked at Christie as Kairi recovered her breath, but the other girl could only shrug and mouth the word "ball". Aerith nodded in understanding as Kairi ran up the stairs back into town, and they both followed at a slower pace.

"The invitation said "The Keybearer and His Gaurdians", so if you and Cloud want to go instead, that's fine with me. I'm not looking forward to wearing a dress for more than a hour or two." Aerith smiled, but shook her head as she returned to the Burrough. Christie stopped at the stairs leading down into the Market Plaza and sighed. She hated dressing up, she hated it. But, there was no choice in the matter now.

"Christie! Come help me pick a dress!"

"Coming!"

* * *

"No."

"Sora, don't be silly. The invitation said "Keybearer". That's you buddy."

"You and the King wield Keyblades, why don't you two go instead?" Riku sighed.

"For one, I'm going anyway. For another, the King has his own kingdom to run. Besides, neither of us are the Keybearer." Sora bit his lip, wringing his hands over the oiled rag he'd been using to clean up some parts. Why did this have to happen now? It was his first Valentine's Day as Kairi's boyfriend, he'd been planning something quiet, something simple for just the two of them. And now this? A ball, which, from the tone of the invitation, he was _ordered_ to attend on no uncertain terms. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and set the rag down.

"Alright. But I'm not staying in that tux for long. Just until you and Chris leave, ok?" Riku nodded, leaving the hanger with Sora on his heels like a puppy followed it's master. Sora chuckled, that really wasn't too far off.

* * *

"I mean, he's great and all, but Sora, well, he's just...he's just...I dunno." Christie sighed, hanging another dress back on the racks as she listened to Kairi talk. The girl in question came out of the Dressing stall, twirlled once, and looked to her adopted cousin.

"Too short. You want the rest of the males to see your panties?" Blushing, Kairi grabbed a longer dress from the pile she'd selected and ducked back into the changing area. She came out a few minutes later, and the new, longer dress on. Ankle length and strapped, the pale blue fabric set off her hair and eyes well. It also had manuerving room, so dancing wouldn't be a problem. Smiling gently, Christie leaned against the wall with a nod. Kairi smiled brightly, ducking back into the dressing area once more to change back into her normal clothes. When she came out, Christie winced. She knew that look, this would be difficult. Kairi tilted her head as she looked to the very small pile that Christie had selected for herself. Four dresses. One was a knee length dark blue halter dress, which Kairi classified as too dark and replaced it back on the rack. The second was ivory, strapless and floor length. Both Kairi and Christie classified it as too long, and it too was returned to the rack. The third was a deep, warm red, but Christie shook her head at it after a moment.

"The color's off. Too much like blood." Kairi nodded, they'd all had bad experiences with that. So, it came down to the last dress. Ankle length with a halter top, the royal violet cloth offset her pale skin. Christie smiled, purchasing the dress after making sure it fit alright. The girls left the store happy with their purchases of dresses and silver sandles, heading back towards Merlin's house. Inside, Kairi laughed at the sight before her.

Aerith was chasing Sora around the house with a brush in hand. Riku was holding onto the computer chair as he fought the urge to laugh his sides open. After a few moments of the elder woman chasing after the boy, Sora tripped over a table leg that quickly slunk back under it's cloth. Aerith smiled up at Merlin, then set to brushing Sora's hair down into something respectable. Kairi tilted her head towards her mentor.

"Aerith, why are you taming Sora's hair?"

"Becuase, the ball is tonight." Two shrieks rang out through the small house, and a thump from the computer chiar told them that even Riku had been surprised. ASerith looked at them strangely.

"What? You didn't know that today is Valentine's day?" Shaking her head, Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him from the house. Waving goodbye, Christie and Riku followed thier younger friends to the harbor, where Infinity was boarded quickly and calmly. Christie set the autopilot for Beast's Castle, then dragged Kairi into one of the rooms set aside for sleeping. Both girls slipped into thier dresses, and Kairi sat down in a small chair. As Christie began to braid the long red hair, Kairi sighed.

"I'm scared. I haven't been this nervous since our first kiss." Christie smiled, braiding in the small white flowers Aerith had given her as they'd left Radient Garden. It was expected, this was Kairi's first formal ball.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was nervous the first time I kissed Riku too? It was for a completely other reason than yours, but I was nervous all the same." Kairi looked at her friend from the corner of her eye, surprised.

"You, nervous?" Christie nodded as she set the last flower into Kairi's braid, gently setting it with a ribbon bow. They switched places, and as Kairi began to make Christie's hair behave, the brunette continued.

"Yes. My heart felt like falling out of my chest right there. But everything went fine, it was perfect." Kairi smiled as the other girl stood, brown hair falling around her shoulders. The ship came to a gentle halt, and a knock sounded on the door. It came open, letting riku and Sora into the room. The boys were dressed smartly in matching suits, and RIku's hair had been bound away from his face with a black band. Sora's spikes had been tamed a bit, but they refused to stay still. Riku took Christie's hand and led her from the ship, as Sora did the same for Kairi. When they reached the ground, blending into the crowd was easy until they reached the doors, where Cogsworth took them aside.

"Ah! Sora lad, welcome back! Come, the Master and Belle await all four of you in the main hall." The once clock led them to the foyer, where Belle was hanging off the arm of a pale skinned, flaxen haired man. Sora's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline for a moment, before he smiled.

"It worked." Christie nodded, and moved a little closer to Riku as Prince and Belle came to greet them. Sora shook hands with the now human Prince, as Belle and Kairi embraced. Prince smiled at the other couple, harsh feelings forgotten for tonight.

"Come. Guest's of honor are welcome in my castle." Sora and Kairi winced, sharing a look. Belle smiled gently, as she and Prince led the way. The door's into the ballroom swung open, and every chattering person inside became deadly quiet. Prince looked over his guests, and smiled.

"Good people, I'm proud to introduce the guest's of honor in tonight's ball, Sora and his lovely princess, Kairi!" Taking deep breaths, the couple in question walked into sight, recieving applause. Kairi blushed, ducking her head behind Sora's shoulder. Prince raised his arms, quieting the crowd.

"It also pleases to me to introduce two people, without whom neither Belle nor I would be here. I welcome into my castle the heir's to the Takemaru and Leonhart clans, Riku and Christina!"

* * *

That was our cue, and Riku and I walked arm and arm into the ballroom. Sora smiled at Riku, and I had to laugh slightly. PRince and Belle escorted us onto the dance floor, and a slow song began. Sora and Kairi started the dance, with Riku and I fast on thier heels. We danced until the clock chimed eleven o'clock, when Sora and Kairi disappeared from sight. I chuckled into the crook of Riku's neck, lacing my finger's with his.

"I wonder what Sora's got planned?" Riku just smiled, nestling his head onto my hair.

"Who knows, but knowing Sora, it's good for them both." I nodded, and let myself be swept away into the music and the rythmn of Riku's heartbeat.

* * *

Sora led Kairi by the hand to the balcony just outside the Ballroom. Kairi giggled, letting her knight lead the way into the starry garden. Once they'd reached a small courtyard, Kairi sat on a stone bench. Sora sat beside her, and they laced thier fingers together. Smiling, Kairi looked to the sky.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Sora nodded, not taking his eyes from Kairi's face.

"Yeah, you are." Kairi blushed, looking down. Sora gently tipped her head up with his fingers, smiling. Even through her crimson cheeks, Kairi smiled back. Sora licked his lower lip, taking a deep breath.

"Kairi, I know we're too young to marry. But I was wondering, if someday, when we're old enough, you'd let me take your hand in marriage?" Kairi gasped, indigo eyes filling with love and devotion as she embraced Sora tightly.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you someday Sora!" Sora sighed in relief, embracing his now fiance. After a moment, they pulled away. Kairi, still smiling, kissed Sora firmly on the mouth. Sora responded, kissing her back. As the two young lovers were caught in tier emotions, the star that was Destiny Islands twinkled brightly, happy for her children.

For even in the war torn times they were in now, Ordinary Days were still here.

They always would be.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. My Valentine's Day Oneshot. I hoped you enjoyed it, as it was fun to write.

Written to "Last Song" by Gackt and "Misery Business" by Paramore.

Heart


End file.
